In a known matable male connector and female connector assembly, a conductive terminal provided in a male connector and a conductive terminal provided in a female connector each have a contact elastic piece and each are used to connect a cable, for example, as disclosed in United Kingdom patent application publication No. GB886,251A, when the male connector and the female connector are mated with each other, the conductive terminal of the male connector and the conductive terminal of the female connector contact with each other via the two contact elastic pieces, there is only one contacting region between the two mated conductive terminals, but both of the two contact elastic pieces of the two conductive terminals have elasticity, therefore the two contact elastic pieces are easily affected by an improper external force, such as vibration, pulling from the cable and the like, the two contact elastic pieces of the two conductive terminals cannot stably contact with each other. Moreover, after long-term use, the contact elastic piece may generate elastic fatigue, which also easily results in the contact between the two contact elastic pieces of the two conductive terminals not stable.
Similarly, for example, an electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,153,173 (corresponding to Chinese patent application No. CN201110212282.8 and corresponding to Taiwanese patent TW90129848), which comprises a conductive terminal having two contacting points and two elastic portions and two abutting-pressing plates respectively extending to above two top surfaces of the two elastic portions of the conductive terminal. Still for example, an electrical connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,430, which comprises a bottom plate, a conductive terminal extending from a front edge of the bottom plate, and two side plates extending respectively from two sides of the bottom plate, each side plate has a protruding portion extending to a front section of the conductive terminal and a guide portion extending forwardly from the protruding portion.
However, each conductive terminal of the above two electrical connector is used to electrically connect a wire on a circuit board, but is not used to mate with another conductive terminal, and each conductive terminal of the two electrical connectors only has one contacting region or two contacting regions, thereby also easily resulting in electrical connection of the conductive terminal less stable.